1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games of the type having a ball, a plurality of clubs for striking the ball, and holes into which balls may fall, and more particularly to such games with automatic scoring devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mini golf has been in use for many years, with courses of typically 9 or 18 holes. Scoring is typically done manually by each player, sometimes resulting in arguments between players as to whether the proper score has been written by the player. Players also may lose scorecards or pencils, or may not wish to carry them. There is a need for automatic scoring of each player at each hole and for a central means for reporting scores to the players.
Several U.S. patents are concerned with the field of the invention.
Nicholls et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,052, shows a golf course hole-in-one detector.
McEvoy, U.S. Pat. No. 1,840,406, shows a mechanical stroke counter attached to a golf club. The counter is augmented when a ball is struck.
Reising, U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,389, discloses golf balls which include bar codes for identification of the individual balls. FIG. 7 shows a computer 118 connected to a plurality of sensors.
Valentino, U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,622, shows a golf ball having a metal center which is magnetically detectable.
Wang et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,106, shows radio location of golf course positions using different radio frequencies.
Gordon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,221, shows a magnetic golf ball. The magnetic properties of the ball are not used for sensing.
Jetton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,879, shows cables running to a central computer from various golf holes having golf ball sensors.
Golf clubs with impact sensors are disclosed by Wilhelm, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,850, and by Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,236. Both employ piezo-electric sensors in the golf club head to register impact against golf balls. The sensors do not appear to distinguish between impacts with golf balls and other objects.
Other U.S. Pat. Nos. are: 5,056,106 to Wang et al; 3,436,076 to Barthol; 3,868,692 to Woodward et al; 4,220,992 to Blood et al; 4,660,039 to Barricks et al; 4,879,651 to Little, Jr.; 4,940,236 to Allen; and 4,991,850 to Wilhelm.
The prior art does not disclose any device which allows automatic score-keeping for each player.